Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Looney Winx Unite!
by KidsWBYungsta
Summary: When Pinky and the Brain's latest plan to take over the world is taken over by the Trix, the Looney Tunes and the Winx Club must team up to stop them.
1. Boredom, Phonecalls and Evil Plans

**Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Looney Winx Unite!  
><strong>**Summary:** When Pinky and the Brain's latest plan for world domination goes awry, the Warner Brothers cartoon gang and the Winx Club must team up to stop the Trix's evil plot. Can the Tunes and the Winx stop the Trix and save Looney Tunes Land from impending doom? Expect the usual _Looney Tunes_/_Animaniacs_/_Tiny Toons_ slapstick, as well as some romance and drama.

Looney Tunes, Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain, and Tiny Toons © Warner Bros.  
>Winx Club © Rainbow S.p.A and Viacom<br>Special Thanks to LooneyWriter, who was the main inspiration of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: <strong>_**Looney Tunes**_** Opening and Mini-Cartoon**

The concentric _Looney Tunes_ rings appear as "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" plays in the underscore. Bugs Bunny then zooms in on the Warner Bros. logo. Suddenly, Daffy Duck steps in to interrupt the opening sequence.

"Hold on a second, stop the music!" Daffy said.

Bugs just looked at Daffy and calmly asked, "Eh, what's up, duck?"

"What's up?" Daffy said. "Oh, I'll tell you what's up, rabbit! I'm about to take charge here, _that's_ what's up!"

He then pushed Bugs away from the Warner Bros. logo as he said, "Listen, Bugs, these past 71 years of you hogging the spotlight for the _Looney Tunes_ franchise is enough!"

"I'll be riding the opening shield from now on because I, personally, have all of the talent around here," Daffy said as he got on top of the Warner Bros. logo. "Okay, mac, let's take it from the top."

The logo zoomed as quickly as possible before Daffy fell off.

"Okay, that's far enough!" Daffy said as he climbed back on top of the shield. "Now then, camera, music, sound!"

The logo then zooms in with Daffy on the top as "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" played again, until the logo crashed close to the screen.

"Oh, ha ha, it is to laugh; you will be hearing from my lawyers about this," Daffy said as he tried to push the logo back into the rings until the weight of the shield caused the rings to fall back.

Daffy got up and he noticed that the rings were now on his waist. Daffy just looked annoyed about this as he said, "Well, if I'm not going to star in this cartoon, we might as well just start the crossover."

While Daffy said this, Bugs popped back on-screen with a smirk on his face, then he spun Daffy around as he said, "Well then ... roll the cartoon!"

Bugs left the scene as Daffy continued spinning around until it went to the first setting: ACME Looniversity.

* * *

><p><strong>Looney Tunes &amp; Winx Club: Looney Winx Unite! Chp. 1: Boredom, Phonecalls, and Evil Plans<br>****Chapter 1:** "Boredom, Phonecalls, and Evil Plans"

One day at ACME Looniversity, the Tiny Toons were going through another regular day at school. After 3 o'clock, all of the Toons left and Bugs began to leave, but Buster and Babs quickly caught up with him.

"Hey, Bugs, wait up!" Buster called as he and Babs ran up to Bugs.

Bugs turned to see Buster and Babs, and said, "Eh, what's up, Buster?"

"Well, Bugs, today during Basic Wild Takes Class, Babs and I were thinking about some things that you mentioned during today's lesson," Buster said.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Bugs asked.

"Well, you mentioned that you knew a group of teenage girls who were also fairies," Babs said. "Uh, what were their names?"

"Who? The Winx Club?" Bugs said. "Yeah."

"Well, Bugs, how come we didn't meet them before?" Buster asked.

"They were visiting when some of you guys were out of town for Spring Break," Bugs said. "I can tell you this, though: when they were down here, there was some crazy stuff that involved their rivals, the Trix. I would've asked you and your friends to meet the Winx, but I didn't want you guys to end up in some drama."

"Oh, okay," Buster said. "Well, when do you think they're coming back?"

"Well, I called Layla about an hour or two ago," Bugs said. "She told me that she and the other Winx girls will be stopping by today for a visit."

"Layla was your connected Winx girl, right?" Babs asked.

"Sure," Bugs said. "She's a pretty cool girl."

"Do you know the other girls?" Buster asked.

"Sure," Bugs said. "Their names are Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa."

"Who did they bond with?" Babs asked.

"Bloom had Sylvester, Daffy was with Stella, Flora found a good bond with Pepe, Tecna had a good connection with Wile E. Coyote, and Musa hung out with Tweety," Bugs said.

"Wow," Buster said. "They sound like nice girls."

"Yeah," Bugs said. "Oh, and I also told the girls a little bit about you guys and the Warners."

"What did they say about us?" Babs asked.

"They said ... you and the Toons must have some great teachers," Bugs said. "For the Warners ... well, Flora thought they sounded adorable and the other girls thought so, too."

"Adorable?" Babs said. "I was expecting them to think they were too screwy for their tastes."

Bugs, Buster, and Babs all shared a laugh as they left ACME Looniversity.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at ACME Labs, Pinky and the Brain were busy brainstorming some new ideas for world domination. While the Brain was busy working on the blueprints of their latest contraption, Pinky was busy watching a cartoon about six teenage girls who were also fairies on TV.<p>

"Tonight, Pinky, this will be the ultimate plan to take over the world," The Brain said as he continued to draw the blueprints. "The world will be under our control with these new mind-control helmets. Soon, the world will be ours! Pinky, are you listening?"

The Brain noticed Pinky was into the cartoon on TV as Pinky said, "Egad! This is amazing, Brain! You really need to see this!"

"Pinky, what are you watching now?" The Brain asked in an annoyed tone. "Is it _Gyp-Parody_ again?"

"No, Brain, it's the Winx Club! Narf!" Pinky said.

"The Winx Club?" The Brain asked. "Who are they, Pinky? Some pop-girl group in the vein of the Spice Girls?"

"No, Brain, they are six teenage girls who are fairies that protect the Realm of Magix," Pinky explained. "However, they go through many obstacles to protect the world, but they mainly deal with the Trix."

"Pinky, I have to question, how do you know about all of this?" The Brain asked.

"The Looney Tunes gang met them a few months ago," Pinky said.

"Interesting," The Brain said.

All of a sudden, an idea came into his mind as he turned to Pinky and said, "Wait! Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so, Brain, but wouldn't his music do better with the ladies if his stage name was 'Ladies Love Cool James'?" Pinky asked.

The Brain rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "Pinky, let me just say that Sigmund Freud would have had a field day with you. Listen, we will bring the Winx girls in here, we will use these mind-control helmets to put them under our control, and we shall finally succeed in taking over the world!"

"Egard, Brain! Brilliant!" Pinky said. "Wait, but wouldn't Bugs and the other Looney Tunes know that we did something to them if they notice that they are acting different?"

"Don't worry, Pinky," The Brain said. "I'll have something planned for that ... eventually."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Warner Bros. Studios backlot, the Warners were in another session with Dr. Scratchensniff. Although the session started off looney as usual with the Warners engaging in their usual hijinks, they decided to ask Dr. Scratchensniff a question that had been in their minds for a while.<p>

"Well, tell me what has been troubling you three," Dr. Scratchensniff said.

"Well, doc, I fear there may be something screwy going on," Yakko said.

"What makes that different from every day here on the lot?" Dr. Scratchensniff asked.

"No, I mean, something really _screwy_ is about to go down around here," Yakko said.

"Why would you think that?" Dr. Scratchensniff asked.

"Do you know a thing or two about these girls?" Yakko asked.

"What girls?" Dr. Scratchensniff asked. "You mean, the Winx Club?"

"Yeah," Yakko said.

"Oh, yes, Bugs has told me a little bit about them," Dr. Scratchensniff said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Bugs told us a story about how the Trix came in and tried to use the Looney Tunes characters to destroy the Winx Club, and they tried to ruin their newfound friendship with the girls," Yakko said. "Why do I have a feeling that something even worse is going to happen?"

"Well, I guess it's a sense of worry," Dr. Scratchensniff said. "Besides, if the Trix came around here again, the Winx girls could easily defeat them. At this point, what's there to worry about?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Doc," Yakko said as he and his siblings began to leave. "Well, anyways ..."

Yakko was cut off when he and Wakko saw Hello Nurse walk into the office. Yakko and Wakko both said, "Helloooo, Nurse!"

The Warner Brothers began to chase Hello Nurse as Dot looked on and giggled for a bit as she said, "Boys, go fig."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Alfea College, the Winx Club girls began to get ready to visit the Looney Tunes. Suddenly, the phone began to ring and Stella hopped over to it, saying, "Don't worry, ladies, I got it!"<p>

She answered the phone and she heard Porky Pig's voice on the other line.

"H-h-hello?" Porky said.

"Hi, Porky!" Stella said.

"Oh, hi, S-S-Stella," Porky said. "How are you doing today?"

"Fine," Stella said. "How about you?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine," Porky said. "So, what's going on at Alfea for today?"

"Nothing, really," Stella said. "There is a free day here at school today, so we are going to visit you guys today."

"Ok, c-c-cool," Porky said as Daffy walked in and took the phone out of Porky's hands.

"Give me the phone, you spoilsport," Daffy said as he began to talk to Stella. "Hey, Stella. I apologize for the hold-up. I was busy dealing with that Elmer Fudd character again. Bugs kept on fooling him into thinking it was Duck Season. Well, I'm not saying that was not true, but it could have been Rabbit Season as well!"

"Oh ... o-kay," Stella said in a confused tone. "So ... what's up?"

"Nothing much," Daffy said. "Were you talking to Porky before I came in earlier?"

"Yeah," Stella said as she giggled. "Is he a good friend of yours?"

"Well, honestly, 'good friend' may be pushing it a little, but of course he is," Daffy said. "He's a Looney Tune, just like the rest of us."

"Really? How come we didn't see him when we first met you all?" Stella asked.

"Well, I'm sure Layla bumped into him once while she was down here," Daffy said. "Didn't she mention him to any of you girls once?"

"Oh, yeah," Stella said. "He's the one who is known for saying, 'Th-Th-Th-That's all, folks!', right?"

"Yeah," Daffy said. "So, did you girls say you were coming over this afternoon?"

"Sure, Layla called Bugs earlier and told him," Stella said.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here," Daffy said.

"Alright," Stella said. "Oh, and tell the other Tunes we said 'hi'. Also, let Marvin the Martian know we found somebody that would be the perfect Winx girl for him."

"Okay, I'll let them know," Daffy said as he hung up the phone.

"So, who did the girls find as a friend for Marvin?" Porky asked Daffy.

"Well, I don't know yet," Daffy said. "Stella did mention a new girl that they met in Gardenia once, so I'm assuming she is a nice girl."

"Do you think Marvin will like her?" Porky asked.

"Well, I hope so," Daffy said. "Besides, Marvin feels like he is an outsider, but I'm sure this girl will make him feel good about himself."


	2. Many Meetings

**Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Looney Winx Unite! Chp. 2: Many Meetings  
><strong>**Chapter 2:** "Many Meetings"

At ACME Labs, Pinky and the Brain were putting the finishing touches on their mind-control helmets and The Brain put the microphones on each of the six helmets. After he put the last one on the last helmet, he said, "Perfect!"

"Wow, Brain!" Pinky exclaimed. "These helmets look pretty impressive! Narf!"

"Thank you, Pinky," The Brain said. "Now, all we have to do is to get the Winx Club to come into ACME Labs, so we can trap them in here, put the mind-control helmets on them, and we will be able to use their magic to take over the world!"

"Oooh, what will we do when we achieve that plan, Brain?" Pinky asked. "Are we going to take over Looney Tunes Land, then sell these mind-control helmets worldwide?"

"Patience, Pinky," The Brain said. "We'll just have to wait and see how this plan works out. After all, world domination is only a few minutes away."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Warner Bros. Studios lot, Bugs and Daffy were walking around the studio lot to wait for the Warners, but they did not know about Bloom sneaking up right behind them.<p>

"Hi, Bugs; Hi, Daffy," Bloom said, accidentally scaring Bugs and Daffy.

Bugs and Daffy both jumped and turned to see Bloom. Bugs was panting as he said, "Oh, hey, Bloom; what's up, doc?"

"Nothing," Bloom said while giggling. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Come on, Bloom! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Daffy said. "You could've easily given us a heart attack!"

Bugs just looked at Daffy, who was wide-eyed after that comment. Bugs calmly said, "Daffy, are you being serious right now? She said she didn't mean to scare us. Was that comment really necessary?"

"Well, get real, Bugs; she could've done _that_ to us," Daffy said.

Bugs just rolled his eyes at him as he said to Bloom, "Eh, don't worry about that side comment by Daffy, Bloom. He can be a major screwball most of the time, but when he goes too far, he can become a major drama queen."

Bloom giggled at Bugs' comment, which annoyed Daffy deeply to the point where he got up in Bugs' face and shouted, "Okay, Bugs, listen here! If Bloom wasn't right here at this very moment, you would be nothing more than a complete pile of ..."

Daffy was interrupted when he, Bugs, and Bloom noticed Yakko, Wakko, and Dot chasing after Hello Nurse. Coming to a complete stop, the Warners walked up and took a look at Bloom. Yakko and Wakko, as usual, embraced Bloom the only way they knew how, by saying, "Helloooo Nurse!"

Bloom giggled when she noticed Yakko and Wakko's reactions upon seeing her. Dot sighed, but laughed a little as she said, "Boys ... eh, never mind."

"Well, Bugs, I can tell how these guys got so looney," Bloom said to Bugs as she turned back to the Warners, and said, "What are your names?"

"We're the Warner Brothers!" Yakko and Wakko said.

"And, the Warner Sister!" Dot added.

"My name's Yakko," Yakko said as he shook hands with Bloom. "Are you related to Sam from _Totally Spies!_ in a way? You both seem so similar."

"I'm Wakko!" Wakko said as he jumped into Bloom's arms while he kissed her face. "Did ya miss me, huh?"

"And, I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third, but you can call me Dot," Dot said with a smile.

"Yakko, Wakko, and Dot ... wow, those names really fit you three," Bloom said.

"Thank you," Wakko said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Bloom," Bloom said with a smile.

"Bloom ... well, that name really fits you," Yakko said.

"Aww, thanks!" Bloom said.

Her comment made the Warner siblings blush and smile shyly. Bugs was also smiling, but Daffy could care less in a way.

"Oh, brother, Bugs, are you seeing this?" Daffy asked.

"Come on, Daffy, it's good to see the Warners bond like this," Bugs said. "Besides, don't you have a heart?"

"Well ... yes," Daffy said. "But, it's just the sight of something like this that shocks me. The Warners are rarely this well-behaved, let alone shy."

Bugs just shook his head while snickering as he said to Bloom, "Hey, Bloom, where are the other Winx girls?"

"Oh, they said they were going to see their connected Looney Tunes," Bloom explained. "Besides, they said we were going to meet up later on. Oh, did Stella tell you guys that we found a friend for Marvin the Martian?"

"Yeah, I called her earlier," Daffy said. "So, who's the new girl of your group?"

"Oh, well, let me introduce you to her right now," Bloom said. "Bugs, Daffy, Warners, let me introduce you all to Roxy."

She stepped aside to reveal a young teenage pink-haired girl named Roxy, who was the newest member of the Winx Club.

"Hi, my name is Roxy," Roxy said as she shook hands with Bugs. "Let me say that it's an honor to actually meet you guys in person."

Bugs shook hands with Roxy as he said, "Eh, it's an honor to meet you too, Roxy. My name's Bugs Bunny, this is Daffy Duck, and these three are Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner."

Yakko and Wakko were speechless as they saw this young angel speaking to them. However, Yakko snapped back and walked up to Roxy, saying, "Oh, it's nice to meet you, Roxy."

Yakko kissed her hand, making Roxy giggle. Bugs just laughed as he saw Yakko and Wakko's reactions to meeting Roxy, saying, "So many cute girls for the Warner Brothers, so little time."

Meanwhile, Marvin the Martian and his dog, K-9, were watching from far away, seeing Bugs Bunny and the others interacting with Bloom and Roxy. Marvin said, "Look, K-9, it looks like Hugo will have some new playmates after all. Isn't that delightful?"

Marvin then walked up to Bugs and the others, saying, "Okay, earthlings, I am going to take you all to Mars as new playmates for Hugo. I would like for all of you to comply or I shall have to regrettably disintegrate you."

"Eh, sorry, Marvin, but we are kinda busy at the moment," Bugs said.

"Oh, really? Well, I am so sorry to hear that, but ..." Marvin said, then he stopped when he saw Roxy. "Um, Bugs, may I ask who is this beautiful woman?"

"Marvin, old buddy, I would like to introduce you to Roxy, the newest member of the Winx Club," Bugs said.

"Hello, Roxy," Marvin said.

"Wow! Marvin the Martian!" Roxy said. "Oh, Bloom and the others have told me so much about you!"

"Really?" Marvin said as he began to slump down.

"Yeah, they said that you are a really cool guy," Roxy said. "Besides, Bugs said you are one of the most-popular _Looney Tunes_ characters."

"Not as popular as me, of course," Daffy said to himself, though Bugs shoved him. "What? I was just kidding!"

"Eh, Marvin, we're going to give you guys some privacy," Bugs said. "Bloom, I'm going to take you to meet Buster and Babs at ACME Looniversity."

"ACME Looniversity?" Bloom asked. "Where's that?"

"I'll show you; come on," Bugs said as he led the group to ACME Looniversity.

While they were leaving, Marvin and Roxy were continuing their conversation.

"So, are you one of the Winx girls now?" Marvin asked.

"Yeah," Roxy said. "I was surprised to become one of the Winx girls, but it's an honor to hang out with them."

"Well, that's interesting," Marvin said.

"Of course," Roxy said. "Even though the job can get tough at times, it is nice to do some good for the world."

"That's nice," Marvin said.

"So, Marvin, what's life like to be a _Looney Tunes_ character?" Roxy asked.

"Well, dealing with the zany atmosphere in many of the cartoons can be challenging at first, but you start to roll with the punches as life goes on," Marvin said. "Besides, even if I am set to play the antagonist to Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, I know it's just for the sake of playing your role."

"Cool," Roxy said in amazement as she was getting interested in this spaced-out Looney Tune.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the other Winx Club girls were visiting the other <em>Looney Tunes<em> characters. Layla was busy walking around Looney Tune Land until she found a brown dog who was looking for an owner.

"Hey, you!" The dog called, surprising Layla. "You look like the kind of girl that really needs a dog."

"Well, actually, I was just going to ..." Layla said.

"Oh, come on, just look at me; you have all dogs rolled up into one," The dog said. "I am 50% Collie; 50% Pointer-there it is, there it is, there it is! I am also 50% Setter ... Irish setter, that is; 50% Boxer; 50% Doberman Pincher; but, mostly, I am _all_ Labrador Retriever."

Layla was surprised to see this dog's actions, so she calmly asked him, "Um, who are you?"

"My name is Charlie Dog," Charlie said. "I'm walking around these parts, hoping to find a good owner."

"Oh, okay," Layla said.

"Say, what's your name, kid?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, my name is Layla," Layla said.

"Layla ... that's a pretty cool name," Charlie said. "It's rare that you hear good names like that in Looney Tune Land."

"Aw, thanks!" Layla said.

"Hey, did you happen to see that Porky Pig character around here?" Charlie asked.

"Not that I know of," Layla responded. "I'm sure Porky is around here somewhere because Stella talked to him earlier."

"Oh, okay," Charlie said. "Well, thanks for your help."

"No problem," Layla said as she began to walk off. "It's nice to meet you, Charlie!"

"It's nice to meet ya, too, Layla!" Charlie said as he walked off.

* * *

><p>With Flora, she was busy looking for Pepe Le Pew around Looney Tune Land. She later found him talking to a female skunk.<p>

"... So you see, finding true love in life may not be easy, but when you find the right one, it can be beneficial in the end," Pepe said.

"Wow, with this type of knowledge, I could, how you say, reel in a cute one?" The girl skunk said.

"Oh, but of course!" Pepe said with a smile.

"Hi, Pepe," Flora said. "How are you doing today?"

Pepe turned around and saw Flora standing right behind him. He then said, "Oh, hello, Flora. I'm doing fine. How are you doing this fine afternoon?"

"Fine, thanks for asking," Flora said with a smile. "Who's your friend?"

"My name is Fifi La Fume," Fifi said. "I'm Pepe Le Pew's protégé."

"Nice to meet you, Fifi," Flora said as she hugged Fifi. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"We were just talking about romance and life," Pepe said. "Oh, Fifi, I must mention that Flora is the fairy of love and nature."

"She is the fairy of love and nature?" Fifi said. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah, call it a special talent," Flora said as she blushed.

She, Pepe, and Fifi then began to walk through the town while they talked about love and nature.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Stella noticed a nearby farm where she saw a dog sleeping in his doghouse.<p>

"Hmm ... I didn't know Looney Tune Land had a farm set around here," Stella said. "Wow, it's amazing how many things you see in the home of the famous cartoon characters."

She then saw a rooster with a stick, who was singing "Camptown Races", walking over to the dog. Upon walking to the dog, he said to the audience, "Well, if it isn't old Sleeping Beauty, _old_, that is. I believe, I say, I believe he needs a wake-up call."

He then hit the dog's behind with the stick, which caused the dog to wake up and chase the rooster until his collar choked him. Stela winced at the dog choking while the rooster just laughed.

"Heh heh, cute dog," he said to the audience. "But, thick. _Real_ thick!"

The dog began barking until the rooster smacked him while saying, "AAAAAHHHH, SHUT UP!"

The rooster then left the scene as he commented, "That dog barks a mile per minute; he never learns how to shut up."

"Very funny," the dog sarcastically said. "Heh heh heh heh!"

Stella then walked over to the dog, who was busy brushing himself off.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked the dog.

"Ah, don't worry about it, kid," the dog said. "This kind of thing happens _all _the time. Believe me, things can get _really_ looney around here."

"Speaking of which, may I ask what is your name?" Stella asked.

"Oh, sure, my name is George P. Dog," the dog said. "But, they call me the Barnyard Dawg."

"And, that rooster who was heckling you; what's his name?" Stella asked.

"Oh, that's just Foghorn Leghorn," Barnyard said. "We usually do this kind of thing for the sake of comedy."

"Oh ... so, you're like the other Looney Tunes around here?" Stella asked.

"Sure, we are basically the masters of slapstick humor and physical comedy," Barnyard said.

Just then, Foghorn Leghorn randomly appeared and started yelling at thee Barnyard Dawg.

"Now, who, I say, who are you talking to, dog?" Foghorn said as he was pushing the Barnyard Dawg around. "You're supposed to be keeping an eye on the chickens, not flirting with some teneage girl. Yap, yap, yap, blah, blah, blah, I can't get a word in edgewise. Why don't ya keep ya big mouth shut and pay attention, son?"

Barnyard then fell in a nearby bucket in water as Foghorn just calmly said, "Heh heh, nice boy, but he's about as sharp as a sack of wet mice. Well, since he has introduced himself to this girl over there, I might as well talk to her myself."

Foghorn then walked over to Stella and started to speak to her, saying, "Hi, there, little missy. May I ask what is your name?"

"The name's Stella," Stella said. "You must be Mr. Foghorn Leghorn."

"The one and only," Foghorn said. "I guess you must've been talking to the Barnyard Dawg over there."

"Yeah, he told me about the slapstick that you guys usually do," Stella said. "Do you two really hate each other or something?"

"No, we just do that for comedic purposes," Foghorn explained. "We're like one of those famous comedy duos if you think about it. We're like two peas in a pod. 'Peas in a Pod'? Hey, I made a funny. Hey, that's a joke, sister! Don't ya get it?"

Stella could not say anything, but she did giggle, which made Foghorn chuckle a bit.

"Heh heh, I still got it," Foghorn said, then he suddenly saw Miss Prissy being carried away by something.

"Why, Miss Prissy, what happened to your legs, girl?" Foghorn said as he lifted up Miss Prissy to see a small chickenhawk.

"Hey, you! Gimme back my chicken!" The chickenhawk shouted.

"_Your_ chicken?" Foghorn asked.

"Yeah, I'm a chickenhawk. The name's Henery, Henery Hawk," Henery said as he grabbed Foghorn and Stella "Are you two chickens? If you are, come along quietly before I mess ya up!"

"Go, I say, go away, boy, ya bother me," Foghorn said as he grabbed a plate for Henery to ride on. He then threw it away as he said, "Here, take a ride for yourself."

"Does that Henery Hawk character always come around here?" Stella asked.

"Well, usually," Foghorn said. "He appeared in approximately 9 of my cartoons. He"s always looking for some chicken to eat."

"Is he successful?" Stella asked.

"Well, to be blunt, he actually got me in 5 of those cartoons," Foghorn said. "There was only one occasion where I actually caught a break, but he ended up taking Sylvester instead."

"Wow," Stella said. "That's interesting."

"Yeah," Foghorn said as he began to walk away while waving. "Well, anyway, it was nice meeting you, Stella!"

"Bye, Foghorn, nice meeting you, too!" Stella said as she walked away and waved.

* * *

><p>Back in Looney Tune Land, Tecna caught up with Wile E. Coyote, who was busy working on a new contraption to capture the Road Runner with his own protégé.<p>

"There! This is perfect!" Wile E. said. "This should be a sure-fire way to capture the Road Runner. What do you think, Calamity?"

"I think it's pretty good," Calamity's sign said.

"Thank you," Wile E. said. "Finally, I shall get my well-deserved Road Runner dinner!"

Wile E. then saw Tecna walking over to him and Calamity. Wile E. turned around and said, "Hi, Tecna."

"Hey, Wile E.," Tecna said as she looked at the machine. "What's with the machine?"

"Oh, this?" Wile E. said. "This thing is going to help me capture the Road Runner once and for all. Hopefully, this works out better than the last time."

"Oh, so _that's _the machine that blew up when I first met you?" Tecna said.

"Yeah, I guess I hadn't gotten all of the kinks right during the first go-round," Wile E. said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Tecna said.

"Oh, Tecna, I would like to introduce you to my little protégé; his name is Calamity Coyote," Wile E. said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Calamity," Tecna said as she shook hands with him.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Tecna," Calamity's sign said.

"So, how long have you known Wile E.?" Tecna asked.

"Oh, he has been my mentor since 1990, the days of _Tiny Toon Adventures_," Calamity's sign said.

"Oh, okay," Tecna said. "I remember Bugs telling us about you guys."

"Really?" Wile E. asked.

"Yeah, he said that it was good to teach a new generation of cartoon characters who would follow in the footsteps of you guys," Tecna said.

"Well, we want to make sure they get the proper knowledge of animated comedy that they need," Wile E. said.

With that, Tecna decided to help them put the finishing touches on their machine.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Musa was looking for Tweety around Looney Tune Land. She later saw him being chased by Sylvester, though Tweety flew as fast as he could. However, it was not good enough, as Sylvester quickly grabbed him.<p>

"Aha! Now, I've got ya!" Sylvester said. "You thought you outsthmarted me, didn't ya?"

"Actually, puddy, I'm impwessed," Tweety said. "I'm surpwised you even got me."

"Well, thanks, but I have to eat you now," Sylvester said.

"Oh, hi, Musa!" Tweety said, making Sylvester stop in his tracks.

Sylvester turned to see Musa walking up to him and Tweety. Musa said, "Hi, Tweety. What's up, Sylvester?"

"Oh, uh, hi, Musa," Sylvester said nervously as he put Tweety down.

"So, what were you guys up to?" Musa asked.

"Well, Sylvester was twying to catch me again," Tweety said. "He usually does this, but he's never successful. Well, all I can say is at weast he's consistent."

Musa giggled at Tweety's response, much to Sylvester's chagrin.

"Oh, sufferin' succotash!" Sylvester said. "Really, Tweety? Did you really have to bring that up?"

"Sowwy, puddy, I didn't mean it wike that," Tweety said. "But, let's be honest: it is a rarity that you have actually caught me."

"Oh, brother," Sylvester said. "Should I bring back memories of the final episode of our previous series, _The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries_? I finally ate you in that series."

"Yeah, and when you _did_ eat him, the show ended up getting cancelled, then things went down south," Musa said while giggling.

"Well, at least I got a chance to one-up the bird for once in my life!" Sylvester said. "Even if our show was cancelled, we still had lots of exposure on the rerun circuit, thanks to Cartoon Network."

Musa, Tweety, and Sylvester all shared a laugh as they began to walk around Looney Tune Land.


	3. Pinky and the Brain Meet the Trix

**Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Looney Winx Unite! Chp. 3: Pinky and the Brain Meet the Trix  
><strong>**Chapter 3:** "Pinky and the Brain Meet the Trix"

Back with Bloom, Bugs, Daffy, and the Warners, they finally made it to ACME Looniversity. Bugs led the others into the school as he said, "Well, here we are, Bloom! Welcome to ACME Looniversity, the School of Higher Learning and Lower Comedy."

Bloom looked at the school and she was amazed by the overall atmosphere of the university. She was interested about the many different cartoon classes of ACME Loo.

"So, this is the famed ACME Looniversity?" Bloom asked.

"Yep, this is the starting ground of the up-and-coming cartoon characters known as the Tiny Toons, who are the stars of _Tiny Toon Adventures_," Bugs explained.

"Impressive," Bloom said in amazement. "So, where is Buster and Babs?"

"They're in the school somewhere," Bugs said. "Come with me, and I'm sure we will see them around here."

Bloom and the others then followed Bugs to find Buster and Babs. Later, they found Buster and Babs in the Film Room, watching the classic Bugs Bunny cartoon, "Ali Baba Bunny", which also featured Daffy Duck.

"Daffy will never learn, will he, Buster?" Babs asked.

"Well, what do you expect, Babs?" Buster said. "Every time Daffy gets never any amount of money, there's bound to be some chaos going on."

"Hey, Buster and Babs, one of the Winx girls is here!" Bugs called from outside.

"Really? I wonder which one is out there," Babs said.

"I bet it's Layla," Buster said as he and Babs got up, and walked outside.

Buster and Babs then walked out into the hallways and saw Bugs, Daffy, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot standing out there with Bloom. Buster and Babs were amazed to see one of the Winx girls as Buster said, "Whoa! What's her name, Bugs?"

"Buster and Babs, this is Bloom, the _de facto_ leader of the Winx Club," Bugs said.

"Nice to meet you, Buster and Babs," Bloom said as she shook hands with Buster and Babs.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Bloom," Buster said.

"So, are you two the stars of _Tiny Toon Adventures_?" Bloom asked.

"Of course," Babs said.

"_The_ Tiny Toon Adventures?" Bloom asked.

"Sure," Babs said. "Why do you sound so surprised? You act like you never heard of us before."

"Well, no, it's not that," Bloom said. "I remember hearing about your show, but ... it has been a while since I've seen you guys on that show."

"Well, most of us moved on after Warner Bros. started working on _Animaniacs_," Buster explained. "Why do you think that the _Night Ghoulery_ Halloween special was the final incarnation of the _Tiny Toons_ series?"

"So, you two are both like Bugs Bunny, but with different aspects of his personality?" Bloom asked.

"Sure, we have different traits of Bugs' overall personality," Babs explained. "I have the screwball traits of Bugs, such as the ability to crossdress and I can act like a Screwy Squirrel on occasion. Buster, however, is more in tune to the Chuck Jones version of Bugs, basically, he tends to be more laidback and sarcastic."

"Interesting," Bloom said. "Well, I guess this proves that Bugs has taught you two well."

The toons all shared a good laugh.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, three teenage girls in cloaks flew into Looney Tune Land, planning their revenge against the Winx Club and the Looney Tunes. As they took their hoods off, they were revealed to be the Trix, the main rivals of the Winx Club.<p>

"Well, sisters, since our last plan to take over Looney Tune Land ended in failure, I guess we have to up the ante a bit if we want to destroy the Winx Club once and for all," Icy said.

"Yeah, who knew those Looney Tunes could be effective, even if they did not posess any magical powers?" Stormy asked.

"Well, like I said, they are basically indestructible," Darcy said. "I wonder how we are going to defeat them this time, so we could weaken the Winx?"

The girls continued thinking as Stormy saw ACME Labs nearby. Stormy pointed this out, saying, "Hey, there's a nearby laboratory right over there. Maybe we can build something that could help us use the Tunes to our advantage."

"Perfect!" Icy said as she, Darcy, and Stormy pulled their hoods back up. "Let's go, ladies, looks like our plan is about to go into fruition."

* * *

><p>The girls flew into ACME Labs, catching the attention of both Pinky and the Brain. As the girls flew in, The Brain looked up at them as he said, "Who are you three? You don't look like the girls that Pinky was telling me about."<p>

"No, we're not the Winx Club," Icy said. "The Winx Club are actually our rivals. We are actually the Trix."

"The Trix?" Pinky asked, wondering why that name sounded so familiar to him.

"Yes," Icy said. "May I ask, who are you two? Pixie and Dixie?"

"Pixie and Dixie? Very funny; how droll," The Brain said in a sarcastic tone. "We are actually Pinky and the Brain. We are two mice who try to take over the world every night! Speaking of which, who are you three?"

"Well, my name is Icy," Icy said. "And, these two are my sisters, Darcy and Stormy!"

Pinky gasped in shock when he heard those names. He then said, "Brain! These girls are the Trix! They are the ones who tried to kill the Looney Tunes, so they could defeat the Winx Club, breaking them down one-by-one!"

The Brain only looked at them in disbelief, then he looked at Pinky, saying, "Pinky, are you saying that these three tried to kill the Looney Tunes when they were down here last time?"

"Yes; you don't believe me, Brain?" Pinky asked.

"Well, I just find the whole thing to be pretty ridiculous if you ask me," The Brain said.

"Ridiculous? Brain, how could something like these girls trying to kill the Looney Tunes be something so ridiculous to you?" Pinky asked.

"Well, just look at these three," The Brain said. "They look like your stereotypical queen bee high school girls that you see in stuff like _Mean Girls_."

The Trix took offense to that as Icy grabbed The Brain and asked, "Wait, are you serious?! Do you think we are not the most-threatening things you have ever seen?"

"Well, I'll be honest about something here," The Brain said. "You girls may look evil, but you're just petty. You three are basically Regina George if she had any sisters."

The Trix were annoyed by this as Icy froze him into an icicle, then Stormy hit the Brain with a lightning bolt.

"Ouch ..." The Brain said weakly.

"Brain! Are you alright?" Pinky asked.

"Yes, Fredo," The Brain said in a dazed tone. "But, why are you wearing that llama?"

The Brain fainted, then he regained consciousness as Icy grabbed him and Pinky. Icy then asked, "Now, Mr. Smartest Mouse In The World, does that seem like something Regina George would actually do? Do you have any other comments to make, Mr. Smart-Aleck?"

"No," The Brain said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Good; Now, get out of these laboratory!" Icy said. "We need ACME Labs to work on our plan to destroy the Winx Club!"

"But, think about what you're doing! Think about the-" Pinky said as Icy kicked him and the Brain out of ACME Labs. "There, now that we got those two out of the way, let's see what we can use to get the Looney Tunes to follow our command."

The Trix looked around ACME Labs to find something that would be useful to them, then Darcy saw six helmets on the table, which were the same helmets Pinky and the Brain were going to use on the Winx Club.

"Hmm ... well, it looks like these helmets that those two mice built could be used to our advantage," Darcy said as she examined each of the helmets on the table.

"Say, you're right, Darcy," Icy said. "We could use these helmets to put the Looney Tunes characters under our control."

"Well, all I can say is that I hope we are more successful than Mr. Swackhammer," Stormy said.

"Who is Mr. Swackhammer?" Icy asked.

"The owner of Moron Mountain," Stormy said. "He tried to capture the Looney Tunes himself in _Space Jam_. In all honesty, I was hoping that Swackhammer would win that basketball game if the Tunes didn't have Michael Jordan on their side."

"Oh, brother," Icy said. "Well, I hope we don't end up in the same rut as Mr. Swackhammer. With these mind-control helmets, we can not only control the Looney Tunes, but we can turn them against the Winx Club, so we can run Looney Tune Land with an iron fist!"

* * *

><p>The Trix began to laugh evilly while Pinky and the Brain were watching from afar. Pinky said, "Oh, Brain, what are we going to do? If we don't stop the Trix from using those mind-control helmets, Looney Tune Land will never be the same!"<p>

"Don't worry, Pinky," The Brain said. "I'm sure this plan will fail for them anyway. Besides, all we have to do is warn the Winx Club about those helmets, and make sure that nobody ends up wearing one of those helmets."

"But, Brain, what if the Trix easily go through with their plans and we end up in a post-apocalyptic version of Looney Tune Land?" Pinky asked.

"Pinky, all I have to ask is how do you know what a post-apocalyptic _anything_ looks like?" The Brain asked.

"I have no idea, Brain. Narf!" Pinky said.

"Come on, Pinky, let's go," The Brain said. "We have to plan for tonight."

"Why, Brain? What are we going to do tonight?" Pinky said. "It's not like we can take over the world."

"I know, Pinky," The Brain said. "Even though this is something that rarely occurs in our series, Pinky, we are going to _save the world!_"

"Egad, Brain! That's brilliant!" Pinky said as he and The Brain went to ACME Looniversity to warn the Looney Tunes and the Winx about the impending doom that was upon them.


	4. Where Are The Looney Tunes?

**Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Looney Winx Unite! Chp. 4: Where Are The Looney Tunes?  
><strong>**Chapter 4:** "Where Are The Looney Tunes?"

Back at ACME Looniversity, the Winx Club and their connected Looney Tunes all met up with each other at the school. The Warners, Buster, Babs, and the other Tiny Toons all got a chance to meet the other Winx Club girls. Buster said, "Wow, Bugs! I guess you guys developed some real close bonds with these girls. Hello, ladies, the name's Buster J. Bunny."

"And, I'm Babs Bunny," Babs said. "It's an honor to meet you ladies."

"Thanks," Flora said while blushing.

"So, what are your names?" Babs asked.

"Oh, well, she's Musa," Bloom said as she pointed to Musa, who was standing with Tweety.

"What's up?" Musa said.

"I see you've found a bond with Tweety here," Buster said. "I guess you both must love music."

"She's Stella," Bloom said as she pointed to Stella, who was standing with Daffy.

"Aw, look at these little rabbits!" Stella said as she hugged Buster and Babs. "They are sooo cute!"

Buster and Babs were surprised that she was so overjoyed to meet them. Buster said, "Man, she's quite a hugger! However, it's so warm and fuzzy, instead of bone-crunching pain."

"Well, I'm glad the hugs are given by someone else other than _Elmyra_," Babs said as she shuddered after saying Elmyra's name.

"Oh, sorry, guys," Stella said as she put Buster and Babs down. "You two just look aborable. You're like younger versions of Bugs Bunny."

Buster and Babs just looked at each other, then they shrugged.

"Anyway, she's Tecna," Bloom said as she pointed to Tecna, who was standing with Wile E. Coyote.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, guys," Tecna said, waving at Buster and Babs.

"She's Flora," Bloom said as she pointed to Flora, who was standing with Pepe.

"Hi, there," Flora said as she waved at Buster and Babs.

"Not much of a talker, eh?" Buster asked.

"She's probably the shy one of the group," Babs said.

"She's Layla," Bloom said as she pointed to Layla, who was standing with Bugs.

"Hey, that's Bugs' connected Winx girl," Buster whispered to Babs.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Babs said.

"Well, they are all beautiful, Babs," Buster said.

"And, she's Roxy; she's the newest member of our group," Bloom said as she pointed to Roxy, who was standing with Marvin.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you ladies," Buster said as he and Babs shook hands with each of the Winx girls. "Well, let me introduce you girls to some of the alumini of the Looney Tuneiverse. First, this green duck here is Plucky Duck, who is the protégé of Mr. Daffy Duck."

Buster and Babs turned to see that Plucky was not at the spot where Buster was pointing to. Buster looked around and said, "Huh, I guess Plucky's not here."

However, spotlights began to turn on out of nowhere as an announcer said, "And, now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome one of the biggest stars of _Tiny Toon Adventures_, Plucky Duck!"

The spotlight shined on Plucky, who was dressed up in a top hat and a tuxedo, and he freshened himself up as he said, "Play me down the stairs, boys."

Plucky smoothly walked down the stairs as he walked up to the Winx Club and kissed each of the girls' hands while he said, "Bonjour, Winx Club, welcome to ACME Looniversity. I see you have met some of my fellow friends of Warner Bros. Animation."

Yakko walked up to Plucky and whispered, "Hey, Plucky, you do know that they probably have boyfriends, right?"

Plucky looked shocked about that revelation, but he just shrugged it off and said, "Well, Yakko, it's not like their boyfriends can get mad at me for being a gentleman to their girlfriends."

Yakko just shook his head and laughed as the other Tiny Toons began to introduce themselves. Calamity walked up to the Winx Club and bowed down to them as his sign said, "Well, I have already been acquainted with Tecna, but it's nice to meet you, ladies. My name is Calamity Coyote, the protégé of Wile E. Coyote. Just like my mentor, I am also a super-genius by trade."

"It's true," Buster said. "Calamity has built us some really cool gizmos and gadgets throughout the entire series of _Tiny Toon Adventures_."

"That's amazing," Tecna said with a smile.

"This is Fifi La Fume, Pepe Le Pew's protégé," Buster said as Fifi walked up to the other Winx Club girls.

"It's nice to meet you, ladies," Fifi said.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Fifi," Bloom said. "I see that you have already met Flora."

"Well, of course," Fifi said.

"And, last but not least, ladies, I would like to introduce you to the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister!" Buster said as he gave Yakko, Wakko, and Dot a grand introduction.

"Hellooo, Nurses!" Yakko said as he walked up to the Winx Club. "I'm Yakko; let me just say it is nice to meet some beautiful young ladies like yourselves."

"Aw, thank you!" Stella said while blushing.

Wakko hopped into Flora's arms as he said, "I'm Wakko! You know, it has barely been a minute into this crossover and I am already aware that we are going to be good friends, Flora."

Wakko kissed Flora, who blushed and smiled as she said, "Aw, thank you, Wakko."

"And, I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third," Dot said.

"Well, that's a mouthful," Layla said.

"Well, you can call me Dot if you want to," Dot said with a smirk.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you guys," Bloom said with a smile.

"Thanks, the pleasure's all ours," Wakko said.

Meanwhile, the Trix were getting ready to put the first part of their plan into fruition. When they got to the power room of ACME Looniversity, they shut down the power of the school, causing everyone to ask what happened to the lights. While they were in the dark, the Trix trapped Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester, Tweety, Wile E., Pepe, and Marvin in a brown bag as they quickly zoomed to ACME Labs. When they turned the lights back on, the Winx girls noticed that the Looney Tunes were kidnapped.

"Why did the lights shut off randomly?" Stella asked.

"I don't know," Buster said. "That's never happened around ACME Loo before. I guess the power at ACME Labs caused an overload in the power lines."

Stella turned to the girls and asked, "Hey, guys, where are the Looney Tunes?"

The girls all turned to see that their connected Looney Tunes were missing. Bloom said, "Oh, no! They're gone!"

Everyone started to freak out when they were trying to figure out what could have happened to the Tunes. Stella cried, "Oh, this is not good! Somebody's got the Looney Tunes and they could be using them for evil!"

"Stella, calm down!" Buster said as he comforted Stella. "Don't worry, I'm sure they will find their way out of this situation. After all, if I know guys like Bugs and Daffy, they could easily outsmart whoever is holding them at this moment."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at ACME Labs, the Trix took the Looney Tunes out of the brown bag as they were all shaking their heads. Daffy said, "Whoa, when these guys try to take you somewhere for science, they aren't kidding."<p>

Bugs then looked around as he said, "Uh-oh. Uh, guys? I think we are not in ACME Looniversity right now."

"Say, this is ACME Labs!" Sylvester said. "But, who could be this diabolical enough to take us away from the Winx girls?"

Bugs looked up at the Trix as he said, "Eh, I think you mean who could be _Icy_ enough, doc?"

The Tunes all looked up to see the Trix standing in front of them, laughing evilly. Icy said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the so-called 'invincible' Looney Tunes!"

"Oh, look, fellas, it's the three wannabe Regina Georges," Bugs said with a laugh. "Alright, docs, lay it on me: what's your plan this time around? Are you trying to take us away to your school, so you could have us as the entertainment for your school?"

"No, we are not like Mr. Swackhammer," Icy said. "Actually, we are going to put you guys under our control, so you can destroy the Winx Club!"

"WHAT?!" The Looney Tunes all said in shock.

"You can't make us do that!" Daffy said. "Those girls are our best friends! You are not going to hurt them under our watch!"

"Oh, we're not going to get near them," Stormy said.

"Really? Well, that's nice to hear," Daffy said as he began to leave. "Well, come on, fellas, the others must be worried sick about us."

"Wait! _You _are going to do the hurting for us," Stormy said with a devilish grin.

Daffy's bill drooped down as he turned to the Trix and asked, "Heh-heh, uh, you girls are kidding, right?"

"Daffy, if we were joking about this, you would've heard us laughing," Darcy said. "This is not a joke. We are being serious about this."

"I'm sorry, ladies, but you can't make us do it," Pepe said.

"Oh, you guys don't understand," Icy said as she got into Pepe's face. "You are going to do this, if you like it or not."

"Well, what will happen if we refuse?" Bugs said.

"Do you see this thing right here?" Icy said as she held up a disintegrating pistol.

"Wait, that's _my_ ACME Disintegrating Pistol!" Marvin said. "How did you girls get that?"

"Oh, we have our ways, Marvin," Icy said with a smirk. "We could easily wipe you guys off of the face of the Earth with this thing."

"Ha! Yeah, right! I have been blasted by that before and we could be brought back to life with an ACME Reintegrating Pistol!" Daffy said.

"Oh, but this Disintegrating Pistol is the one where you could literally be wiped off of the face of the Earth," Icy said. "You guys can't be brought back to life after we use this, no matter how hard anyone tries."

The Tunes all looked shocked when Icy said this.

"So, what's it going to be? Do you comply or do you want to die?" Icy asked.

"Oh, brother," Bugs said. "This won't end well."

After a minute of negotiating, the Tunes all said, "No."

This angered the Trix as they forced the Tunes into the chairs and put the helmets on their heads, buckling them tight as they began to turn them on. Icy then said, "Any last words before you guys are under our control?"

"Believe me, ladies, if you do this, it will backfire on you ladies badly!" Daffy shouted.

"Oh, well, too bad," Icy said as she turned the helmets on.

After a minute of electrification and shocks, the helmets were finally turned on, but the Tunes were unconscious. Darcy used the microphone and said, "Looney Tunes, do you all read me?"

The Tunes all woke up with red eyes as they all said, "Yes, we are awake, master."

"Good, now, get rid of the Winx Club!" Darcy said.

"Yes, my queen," The Tunes all said as they all left ACME Labs one-by-one. "Destroy the Winx Club."

"Perfect!" Icy said. "Now that part 1 is out of the way, it's time for part 2!"


	5. Mind Control Madness

**Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Looney Winx Unite! Chp. 5: Mind Control Madness  
><strong>**Chapter 5:** "Mind Control Madness"

After the Looney Tunes were put under the control of the Trix, the Trix knew that the Winx could easily catch up with what they were doing, so they decided to make sure the girls did not know what was going on by watching the Looney Tunes from the video screen of ACME Labs. When Bugs walked up to Layla, Layla noticed something was different about Bugs. Bugs just calmly asked, "Eh, what's up, Layla?"

"Oh, hi, Bugs," Layla said. "Are you feeling okay?"

However, before Bugs could answer, the Trix noticed that Layla was quickly catching up with what was going on, so they had to brainstorm a quick response. Stormy said to Bugs, "Bugs! Uh, tell Layla that you got a new hat from the Warner Bros. Studio Store and it is disguised as a helmet!"

"Warner Bros. Studio Store? Those stores have been closed for a long time!" Icy whispered.

"Shut up!" Stormy said. "Listen, Bugs, just tell her that and come up with a good excuse."

"Oh, eh, I just got a new hat from the Warner Bros. Studio Store," Bugs said.

"Aren't those stores closed?" Layla asked.

"Well, we just happen to have some around Looney Tune Land," Bugs said.

"Oh, o ... kay," Layla said curiously.

* * *

><p>From ACME Labs, the Trix were glad that Bugs did not give any details to Layla about what was going on. On the other screens, they noticed that the other Looney Tunes were speaking to their connected Winx girl normally, without the Winx girls knowing why they were acting so different.<p>

"Wow, this plan was way easier than I thought," Darcy said.

"I know," Icy said. "We just have to slowly tread into this, so we can get the Tunes to turn against their friends, so we can rule Looney Tune Land!"

"Of course, it's the perfect plan!" Stormy said.

* * *

><p>Back at ACME Looniversity, Buster and Babs were talking about what they were just experiencing. Babs said to Buster, "Hey, Buster, does something seem a bit off to you?"<p>

"What do you mean by 'off', Babs?" Buster asked.

"Well, the Looney Tunes are acting pretty different around the Winx Club," Babs said. "I mean, they sound normal and look normal, but they just don't _feel_ normal."

"You know, come to think of me, I did notice something screwy going on around here when I saw Pepe glitching when he was talking to Flora," Buster said.

"Hmm ... I have a feeling that something evil comes this way," Babs said. "This is going to get real ugly; I just know it."

* * *

><p>After an hour of the Winx Club speaking with their connected Looney Tunes, Pinky and the Brain finally made it to ACME Looniversity to warn everyone about the Trix and their evil plan. However, when they got to ACME Loo, they noticed that the Looney Tunes had already gotten the mind-control helmets from the Trix. Pinky said, "Oh, no, Brain! The Trix have already gotten to the Looney Tunes!"<p>

"Great," The Brain said. "To think that I actually thought the Trix could not be that effective when it comes to their evil plans."

"Brain, what are we going to do?" Pinky said. "The Looney Tunes' friendship with the Winx Club is going to become sour all because of the Trix."

"Well, we are going to warn them ahead of time, so they don't think the Looney Tunes are doing this out of their own impulses," The Brain said.

* * *

><p>Pinky and the Brain then walked into the cafeteria where they saw the Winx Club talking to the Warners and the Tiny Toons. They quickly walked up on top of the table and The Brain said, "Everyone, listen to me! There's going to be some evil going around ACME Looniversity."<p>

"Pinky and the Brain, what are you guys talking about?" Yakko asked.

"Yeah, there's nothing evil about ACME Looniversity," Wakko said. "If you want evil, why don't you talk to those characters at Perfecto Prep? They fit your definition of evil."

The Brain just face-palmed himself as Pinky stepped up and said, "Everyone, just listen. If you guys notice something different about the Looney Tunes, they are under the control of the Trix."

"Oh, no! Not the Trix!" Stella groaned.

"How did the Trix get to them?" Musa asked.

"They must've used some sneaky tactics to outsmart us this easily," Plucky said. "Usually, Bugs would have been the one to notice something screwy was going on."

"Well, let me explain, while we were walking up to ACME Looniversity, I noticed that the Trix flew to the power room of ACME Loo and they shut the lights off, so the Winx Club would not know about them taking the Looney Tunes away," The Brain explained. "So, when they flew them to ACME Labs, they decided to manipulate the Looney Tunes into following their plan."

"How did they manipulate them?" Buster asked.

"Well, they put them in a life-or-death situation," Pinky explained. "On one hand, if they complied with their demands, they could avoid being wiped out of animation history. On the other hand, if they failed to go through with their plans, they were going to use Marvin's Disintegrating Pistol to wipe them off of the face of the Earth."

"Sheesh! How evil can those girls get?" Plucky asked.

"Well, to answer your question, Plucky, if the Tunes destroy the Winx Club, the Trix girls are going to take over Looney Tune Land with an iron fist!" Pinky said.

"What?!" Everyone said in shock.

"Brain, how are we going to stop them?" Dot asked.

"Well, first, we have to save the Looney Tunes from the Trix's control," The Brain said.

"Good point, Brain, but we need to think of a plan," Pinky said. "After all, knowing how the Trix go through with their evil plans, they could pull a fast one on us."

"True, but we have one thing that the Trix do not have," The Brain said. "That one thing is teamwork. Everyone, let's huddle up, so I can explain the plan on how to save the Looney Tunes. I just hope that this plan works out."

With that, the Brain and the others started to brainstorm the ways on how to save the Looney Tunes. Hopefully, the idea that the Brain came up with could save the Looney Tunes from the Trix and hopefully save Looney Tune Land from the clutches of the Trix.


End file.
